Hurt
by Sol Spell Diggory
Summary: Por muita mágoa que ela lhe tivesse causado, no fim, também ela sofrera.


Fic dedicada à SofiaBellatrixBlack... Porque te dás ao trabalho de ler o que escrevo!

À minha melhor Amiga e Deusa, Telminha! Porque tu me incentivaste a começar neste mundo maravilho! E porque me mostraste este magnifico casal!

E ao meu melhor amigo que adora a X-Tina!

* * *

><p>Hurt - Christina Aguilera<p>

**Bellatrix & Sirius**

Bellatrix entrou na casa-de-banho, o rosto lavado em lágrimas, os seus cabelos negros emaranhados e a roupa completamente rasgada. Deslizando para o chão de mármore negro, cobrindo os ouvidos como se quisesse dissipar os gritos que ainda lhe ecoavam na cabeça.

_**Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face**_

_(Parece que foi ontem quando vi a tua face)_

Os olhos como o céu em dia de tempestade dele, os cabelos dele tão negros como os seus, a pele dele igualmente tão pálida como a sua, as mesmas marcas deixadas pelo tempo que ambos tinham passado na prisão a decorarem partes dos seus corpos. Da _última_ vez que o vira fora essa imagem que encontrara, mas para sempre se lembraria de como ele tinha um brilho saudável e um ar de malicia no seu olhar quando tinham jurado ver-se um ao outro pela última vez.

_**You told me how proud you were, but I walked away**_

_(Disseste-me o quão orgulhoso estavas, mas eu fui me embora)_

Parecia que tinha sido ontem que ele a tinha ensinado a voar, com e sem vassoura. O orgulho que brilhava nos seus olhos, quando ela pousara no chão depois de sobrevoar os jardins da Mansão Black, estava gravado na sua memória. Ele tivera orgulho dela... Sempre se orgulhara do modo como ela tinha a lingua afiada e respondia à altura de qualquer desafio... E como fora que Bellatrix lhe pagara? Partindo o coração de Sirius, _matando_-o.

Novas lágrimas brotaram dos olhos azuis de Bella e um soluço rasgou-lhe a respiração.

_**If only I knew what I know today, ooh ooh**_

_(Se ao menos soubesse o que hoje sei, ooh ooh)_

Fora estúpida, porque não o ouvira? Porque não fugira com ele? Porque não quisera libertar-se daquilo que a família queria dela?

Ela soubera, ela soubera que a partir do momento em que aceitasse casar-se com Rudolphus Lestrange estaria a casar-se com Lord Voldemort e a sua causa... Porque não recusara?

No entanto, ela tivera esperança, esperança de que pudesse mudar alguma coisa, de que, de algum modo, pudesse libertar o mundo de algo que afinal não existia... Fora ingénua e pagara por isso.

_**I would hold you in my arms**_

_(Segurar-te-ia nos meus braços)__**  
>I would take the pain away<strong>_

_(Afastaria a dor)_

Mais lágrimas turvaram a sua vista, no entanto, podia jurar que ele estava ali, à sua frente. Os seus olhos azuis a olharem ternamente para os dela, como se pudesse confortá-la como outrora fizera.

Bella estendeu a mão para tocar naquele que fora o seu grande e único amor, mas assim que o tentou alcançar a imagem desvaneceu-se. Ele não estava lá... e nunca mais estaria.

_**Thank you for all you've done**_

_(Agradeço-te por tudo o que fizeste)__**  
>Forgive all your mistakes<strong>_

_(Perdoar todos os teus erros)_

Nunca tivera hipótese de lhe agradecer, por tudo e por nada, pelas coisas que ele lhe ensinara, pelas palavras não ditas naquelas noites em que se sentiam confrontados pela realidade, pelas palavras amorosas quando faziam amor, pelos abraços e beijos que diziam tudo no silêncio dos encontros de olhares.

E agora, nunca teria hipótese de lhe agradecer, nem de lhe perdoar por tê-la abandonado quando mais precisava dele... Era tudo passado agora e nada podia fazer para o alterar.

_**There's nothing I wouldn't do**_

_(Não há nada que eu não fizesse)_

_**To hear your voice again**_

_(Para ouvir a tua voz outra vez)_

Sabia que era uma das mulheres mais procuradas do mundo bruxo, mas mesmo esse conhecimento não aplacava o desejo que tinha de sair porta fora e ir ao Ministério da Magia, pegar num Vira-Tempo e voltar atrás... Quebraria todas as regras, venderia a sua alma, entregar-se-ia de livre vontade aos _Aurores_, faria fosse o que fosse, desde que lhe fosse dada apenas uma hipótese, apenas uma de voltar a ouvir a voz de Sirius, o seu riso, ver os seus olhos brilharem com malicidade...

_**Sometimes I want to call you**_

_(Às vezes quero ligar-te)_

_**But I know you won't be there**_

_(Mas sei que não estarás lá)_

Naquele exacto momento, sentia-se tentada a levantar-se do chão frio de mármore e a Aparatar na antiga casa da sua família, sentia-se tentada a correr pelos corredores negros da antiga mansão e certificar-se que ele estava no seu quarto a pendurar mais um _poster_ de alguma rapariga muggle ou alguma fotografia do seu grupinho de amigos nas paredes, tudo para a irritar e à mãe... Queria saber que toda aquela situação não passava de um pesadelo, que iria acordar e ele estaria lá a rir-se com escárnio...

Bella faria tudo por apenas uma hipótese de o poder abraçar novamente e dizer-lhe o quanto o amava... Mas não adiantaria correr até à _Mui Nobre e Antiga Casa _dos Black, ele não estaria lá... e ela sabia-o melhor que ninguém.

_**Oh, I'm sorry for blaming you**_

_(Oh, desculpa-me por te culpar)_

_**For everything I just couldn't do**_

_(Por tudo o que não conseguia fazer)_

_**And I've hurt myself by hurting you**_

_(E magoei-me por te magoar)_

Chamara-lhe cobarde, chamara-lhe idiota, culpara-o por ter que se junta a Voldemort e o seu exercito, culpara-o por ter tido que se casar com Lestrange, culpara-o especialmente por ele não a ter levado quando fugiu de casa aos dezasseis anos...

Julgara, erraneamente, que ele a tinha magoado com as suas decisões, mas só agora via a verdade... Não fora _ele_ que a magoara a ela com as decisões que tinha tomado, fora _ela_ que o magoara a ele com as suas recusas de seguí-lo em todas as decisões que ele tinha tomado.

_**Some days I feel broke inside**_

_(Há dias em que me sinto mal)_

_**But I won't admit**_

_(Mas não admito)_

_**Sometimes I just want to hide**_

_(Há vezes em que só me quero esconder)_

'_**Cause it's you I miss**_

_(Porque sinto a tua falta)_

De todas as perdas que já sofrera – mãe, pai, tios, primos –, nenhuma lhe custava tanto como a perda de Sirius. Sentia a sua alma morrer lentamente, um enorme vazio tomava conta do seu peito, espalhando pelo resto do seu corpo uma sensação fria como se lhe tivessem injectado gelo nos ossos e nas veias.

Nunca imaginara que as saudades que sentia dele conseguissem ser ultrapassadas por outro sentimento qualquer, mas, aparentemente, como sempre, estivera enganada.

_**And it's so hard to say goodbye**_

_(E é tão difícil dizer adeus)_

_**When it comes to this, ooh**_

_(Quando se chega a isto, ooh)_

Limpou as lágrimas que lhe escorriam pelos olhos, não o trariam de volta, eram inúteis... como ela. Ergueu-se do chão e olhou-se no espelho, a sua face manchada pelas lágrimas, feridas causadas pelo duelo que acabara de enfrentar sujavam-lhe o rosto, mas por debaixo de tudo aquilo ela quase que podia ver a rapariga que amara Sirius e a mulher que fora amada por ele um dia.

Pegou na sua varinha e com um simples gesto, o seu rosto ficou limpo, nem lágrimas, nem sangue, nem lixo, nada, apenas a sua pele branca, extremamente pálida pelos anos passados longe do Sol em Azkaban. Vendo aquele rosto, tomou uma decisão.

_**Would you tell me I was wrong? Would you help me understand?**_

_(Dir-me-ias que estou errada? Ajudar-me-ias a entender?)_

_**Are you looking down upon me? Are you proud of who I am?**_

_(Estás a olhar por mim? Orgulhas-te de quem sou?)_

_**There's nothing I wouldn't do to have just one more chance**_

_(Não há nada que eu não fizesse para ter só mais uma hipótese)_

_**To look into your eyes and see you looking back**_

_(Para olhar nos teus olhos e ver-te a olhar para mim)_

Quando saiu do quarto trajava o seu melhor vestido, um vestido que Sirius tinha gostado imenso quando eram mais jovens. Estava surpreendida por ainda lhe servir, mas isso não a impediu de se apraltar como se fosse a uma festa.

Percorreu a casa até à saída, a casa estava vazia. Ninguém estava lá. Rudolph tinha sido apanhado pelo feitiço de Dumbledore do Ministério e encontrava-se agora a caminho de Azkaban e Bella desejava profundamente que assim que lá chegasse recebesse sem demora um beijo dos Dementers. Com esse último pensamento, aparatou.

_**Oh, I'm sorry for blaming you**_

_(Oh, desculpa-me por te culpar)_

_**For everything I just couldn't do**_

_(Por tudo o que não conseguia fazer)_

_**And I've hurt myself, oh**_

_(E magoei-me, oh)_

Com um pequeno estalido, resurgiu no grande hall de paredes douradas do Ministério da Magia. Imaginava que depois da azafama do combate entre os membros da Ordem da Fénix e os Devoradores da Morte, o Ministério estivesse cheio de repórteres d'O Profeta Diário e _Aurores_, mas o local estava estranhamente vazio, apenas se viam os vestigios de que ali houvera um confronto, nada de mais.

_**If I had just one more day**_

_(Se tivesse só mais um dia)_

_**I would tell how much that I've missed you**_

_(Dir-te-ia as saudades tuas que tive)_

_**Since you been away**_

_(Desde que te foste)_

Sorriu com a ironia da situação, fora ao sítio onde podia ser apanhada e levada para a prisão, mas não estava lá ninguém que a pudesse prender. Caminhou até aos elevadores que a levariam aos níveis inferiores do Ministério.

_**Oh, it's dangerous**_

_(Oh é perigoso)_

_**It's so out of line**_

_(É tão incomum)_

_**To try and turn back time**_

_(Tentar e mudar o tempo)_

Os seus passos ecoavam nas paredes enquanto caminhava pelo longo corredor que a levaria à Sala Giratória no Departamento dos Mistérios. O bater do seu coração ecoava nos seus ouvidos, forçando o sangue nas suas têmporas quase ao ponto de ser doloroso, mas não ia desistir da sua missão.

Assim que pôs os pés no interior da Sala Giratória, esta girou deixando-a ligeiramente zonza, as portas que ligavam aquela sala a outras passavam à frente dos seus olhos, até que finalmente as paredes pararam. Olhou para a sua direita e com um movimento de varinha abriu todas as portas, excepto uma, mas de longe conseguia ver tudo o que se encontrava nas salas. O seu olhar demorou-se sobre a Sala do Tempo onde inúmeros Vira-Tempos se encontravam pendurados, sentiu-se tentada a entrar, mas então olhou para a Sala do Arco e avançou.

_**I'm sorry for blaming you**_

_(Oh, desculpa-me por te culpar)_

Os seus pés arrastaram-se pela grande sala, o banque surdo dos seus saltos a ecoar pelo espaço, os seus olhos fixos no centro da sala, no arco com o véu que baloiçava ao sabor de uma brisa inexistente.

_**For everything I just couldn't do**_

_(Por tudo o que não conseguia fazer)_

Parou à frente do arco, a sua respiração pesada e o seu peito apertado. Sentia-se fria, mas de alguma forma, ali, naquele lugar, sentia o calor do toque de Sirius.

– _Bella_. – A voz do seu amado sussurrou do outro lado do arco, atraindo o seu olhar.

_**And I've hurt myself**_

_(E magoei-me)_

Diante dos seus olhos, erguendo uma mão robusta como se a chamasse, estava Sirius a sorrir-lhe do outro lado do arco. Novas lágrimas brotaram dos seus olhos quase que afastando a imagem do moreno.

– Amo-te. – Bella disse antes de esticar a sua mão para agarrar a do moreno e avançar para o interior do arco.

E Bellatrix desapareceu, juntando-se a Sirius num lugar onde toda a magoa e tristeza que ambos tinham carregado em vida não mais existiam. Um lugar onde já não havia Bem e Mal, Luz e Trevas... Onde apenas eles existiam.

_**By hurting you**_

_(Por te magoar)_


End file.
